Integrated circuits are employed for a large number of electronic circuits in today's electronics for the purpose of downsizing; however, a circuit, a disk drive, and the like are housed within a narrow space thereof. Thus, heat from an element generating a large amount of heat such as a CPU (central processor unit) is accumulated within an electronics equipment, which can become a factor causing a CPU itself and other integrated circuits to malfunction. For this reason, a fan for dissipating heat accumulated in the interior thereof to the exterior is installed in a large number of electronics equipments. In general, a variety of commercially available large or small fans, which are reduced in weight, are used as heat dissipating fans, and electronics makers install those fans in the electronics equipments in consideration of the dissipating efficiency, space-saving efficiency, installing method, cost thereof, and so on.
For a conventional method of fastening a heat dissipating fan, there is a technique such that one method includes the steps of upright standing a heat dissipating fan; then positioning the fan by inserting the lower portion of the fan in a rectangular groove prepared on the surface of a chassis; resiliently holding an upper shoulder of the heat dissipating fan with a fixing member; and fixing with one screw an extended lower end of the fixing member extending down along one of the sides of the heat dissipating fan to a fixing boss standing upright from the chassis (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this technique, it is said that the need for fixing a heat dissipating fan with many screws is eliminated, which results in simplifying the assembly procedure thereof; thus, when the technique is applied to an apparatus having no room in assembly space, the installation of the heat dissipating fan can be easily performed.
The technique of the aforementioned Patent Document 1 is suitable for fastening a heat dissipating fan to the surface of a chassis with the fan upright stood; however, the technique cannot be applied when an electronics equipment is of a thin type. When an electronics equipment is of a thin type, a heat dissipating fan is typically installed parallel to the surface of a chassis through which a ventilating window is prepared. In this case, conventionally, a heat dissipating fan is secured to the surface of the chassis by directly screwing peripheral four places thereof, or a holder having a shape for holding the outer periphery of the section of the fan that is out of contact with the surface of the chassis is employed to screw a fringe member of the holder to the chassis, thus securing the heat dissipating fan thereto.